An Unexpected Trip
by Perriwinkle55
Summary: Duchess and her family go on a trip with Madam to a lake to visit one of her relatives, Duchess meets some interesting cats, the question is, what will happen now?
1. Cats

**Frostclan**

**Leader**

**Featherstar** - Large white tom-cat with bright blue eyes

**Kin** – Windstreak(Brother) Rubyclaw(Sister) **Mate** – Goldenrock

**Deputy**

**Goldenrock** - Beautiful golden tabby she-cat with pale golden eyes

**Kin** – Foxwing(Sister) **Mate** – Featherstar

**Apprentice** - Brightpaw

**Medicine cat**

**Leafsong** - Petite orange tabby she-cat with light indigo eyes

**Apprentice** - Ivypaw

**Warriors**

**Windstreak** – Light gray tabby tom-cat with sky-blue eyes

**Kin** – Featherstar(Brother) Rubyclaw(Sister) **Mate** – Foxwing

**Apprentice** - Freepaw

**Creamfeather** - Cream she-cat with sapphire eyes

**Kin** - Goldenrock (mother) Featherstar (father) Tigerstrike(Brother)

**Tigerstrike** - Large tabby tom-cat with curious green eyes

**Kin** - Goldenrock (mother) Featherstar (father) Creamfeather(sister) **Mate** - Rosepelt

**Rosepelt** - Tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

**Kin** - Rubyclaw(mother) Flitterkit(Sister) Starkit(Brother) Lostkit(Adopted Sister) **Mate** - Tigerstrike

**Apprentices**

**Freepaw** – Lean dark gray tabby tom-cat with fierce amber eyes

**Kin** – Rosepelt(Mother) Tigerstrike(Father) Ivypaw(Brother) Brightpaw(Sister)

**Ivypaw** – Small tabby tom-cat with light hazel eyes

**Kin** – Rosepelt(Mother) Tigerstrike(Father) Freepaw(Brother) Brightpaw(Sister)

**Brightpaw** – Tortoiseshell she-cat with lively green eyes

**Kin** – Rosepelt(Mother) Tigerstrike(Father) Ivypaw(Brother) Freepaw(Brother)

**Queens**

**Rubyclaw** - Red tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Kin** – Flittlerkit(Daughter), Starkit(Son), Lostkit(Adopted Daughter), Rosepelt** Mate** – Unknown

**Foxwing** – Bright orange she-cat that looks almost like a fox with sharp yellow eyes

**Kin** – Goldenrock(Sister)** Mate** – Windstreak **Kits **- unborn

**Kits**

**Lostkit** – Small brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes

**Flitterkit** - White she-kit with green eyes

**Starkit** - Black tom-kit with white speckles all over his body and midnight blue eyes

**Kittypets**

**Keren** – Dark brown tabby tom-cat with silver eyes

**Duchess** - White she-cat with blue eyes and a diamond collar

**Thomas** - Big orange tom-cat with yellow eyes and a green collor

**Marie** - White she-cat with blue eyes and a pink collar

**Berlioz** - Dark gray tom-cat with green eyes and a red collar

**Toulouse** - Orange tom-cat with yellow eyes and a black collar

**Loners**

**Leopard** - Tortoise-shell tom-cat with green eyes.


	2. Prologue

"_The wanderer shall find a place as the torrent comes to a close. The lost will come back home as the beginning turns into the end"_

The words rang through Leafsong's head as the thunder shook the camp, she had gone to the Star lake last night and they had been in her head since then. _What do they mean? _She wondered for hours and just when the rain started to stop there were sounds in the camp clearing.

A patrol had come back from the border, but not alone. Creamfeather held a soaking wet bundle of fur in her mouth.

_By Starclan! It's a kit! _She rushed out of her den, sliding to a stop in front of the patrol.

"Take it to my den, quickly!" she yowled above the wind, then turned and sped off. She sped around her den and somehow managed to get some herds ready before Creamfeather came with the kit.

"The poor things frozen!" Creamfeather said after putting the kit in the nest, "I hope it's all right."

Leafsong purred, "You are a kind young cat, Creamfeather, don't ever change."

"I'll try not to." She replied, gently licking the wet bundle of fur. "S-s-so c-c-cold….." the kit mewed, shivering.

"There, there, it's all right, you'll be fine." Leafsong said, "You should go rest now, your soaking wet two." She told Creamfeather, flicking her tail towards the entrance.

After a few minutes, but what seemed like hours the kit was warmed up and the rain had stopped.

The entrance to her den rustled and she looked up to see Featherstar,

"What's the news on the kit?" he asked. "It's a she-kit, and I think we should see if Rubyclaw will take her." She replied, "Would you go ask her to come here?"

Featherstar nodded and turned and left to get Rubyclaw.

"Of course I'll take her!" Rubyclaw purred, licking the still damp she-kits fur, "What should we name her?"

"What about Lostkit?" Featherstar suggested gently

"It sounds perfect…" Rubyclaw meowed

Leafsong sighed, _Starclan! has the prophecy already begun?_


End file.
